Gyro Gearloose
Full Name: Gyro Gearloose Race: '''Genetic Hybrid Goose '''Age: '''not recorded '''D.O.B: data missing Feathers: '''white '''Hair: Orange-red Eyes: blue Inate element: N/A '''Hybrid Ability: '''None Personality Profile Bright, optimistic, eccentric, and absentminded, Gyro Gearloose has been called many things, above all "old-timey", "out-of-touch", "off-in-his-own-world", and "very weird". But underneath his vast number of personality quirks and mistakes lies a very brilliant mind. It's said that when Gyro has success with his inventions he usually gets it in spades. Conversely, when he has unfortunate mishaps...people usually don't want to talk about them...really don't want to talk about them. But you have to give him credit for his good intentions and impeccable work ethic. If he has 200 failures, he'll make 2000 more attempts to get it right. Whether it's his Oxy-Chew oxygen-flavored taffy (guaranteed to allow you to breathe underwater or in outer space with five good chews, without worry of depressurization or other complications) to his faithful robotic assistant, Lil' Bulb you can bet Gyro has at least something interesting in the works for UCIAT. History Dr. Gyro Gearloose spent his life in one of Neo Arcadia's bustling cities. A colleague of Professor Odie Arcade, Gyro studied many sciences at the university. Having become a professor, following academia, Gyro spent much of his tenure amongst a think tank group spearheaded by legendary Dr. Von Drake. After departing the think tank, Gyro spent his days as a freelance inventor, often finding himself under the employment of the richest hybrid duck in the city. After many successes and...mishaps (which convinced his employer to ban him from any further robotics projects), Gyro soon found part-time work assisting Professor Arcade in UCIAT's main lab in Neo Arcadia City. When not actually working on projects, he was like an uncle to young Gadget Hackwrench during times when the Arcade Bros. were unable to tend to her and Volt. Much of what Gadget learned about mechanics and inventing was inspired largely by Gyro's need for mental stimulous and passion for tinkering. Following the betrayal by Jack Hanos, the UCIAT's main lab personnel was left in shambles. With little time to get the lab back on schedule, Professor Arcade decided to call in some old favors and see how many of his old colleagues were available on short notice. Answering the call of his old friend, Gyro Gearloose was all-too-happy to oblige, taking the first flight to Fontraile, while having some of his...unconventional inventions and vehicles shipped over. It was quite a heart-felt reunion for Gadget Hackwrench to see her old part-time guardian and mentor in town as a substitute lab tech. Gyro now finds himself working in Volt's operation along side other new lab tech recruits such as Jon Talbain's old friend from the "before times", Felicia, as well as via online colaborations with other UCIAT allies in Technopolis such as Dr. Montgomery Moose at Chronosapian Robotics (one of Arcade Industry's allied companies). While no one can question Gyro's loyalty and good work record, many often find themselves grimacing at his taste in food. Often ordering broccoli and cheese sandwiches, pizzas made with collard greens, bok choy, kale, spinach, and brussel sprouts; mustard green, wheat grass, scallion, garlic, yam, lemon and tomato smoothies, or eggplant on a stick covered in his own veggie dip blend people often find themselves shying away from Gyro when he offers to share. And perhaps more strange is Gyro's various make-shifted vehicles he uses to get around. Whether the slightly-more-normal recumbent bicycles or the much weirder Some-Time Tub (a converted failed-attempt at a time machine), it's very easy to see where Gadget got her propensity for weird vehicles made of every possible odd and end from the recycling bin. Overall, Gyro Gearloose seems to be happy with his new surroundings and looks forward to impressing his new friends with his inventive prowess. Now if he could only do something about his scatter-brained approach to life...